The present invention relates to poly(arylene ether)-polystyrene compositions, and especially relates to poly(arylene ether)-polystyrene compositions having reduced volatile emissions and reduced odor.
There has long been a desire to reduce volatile emissions from thermoplastics, especially thermoplastics used in interior spaces. This desire arise from both aesthetic and toxicological concerns. Considerable effort has been invested in reducing odor and volatile emissions from poly(arylene ether) containing thermoplastics, and various solutions have been proposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,214 to White et al. describes preparation of reduced-odor poly(phenylene ether) from a purified phenolic monomer and an amine-free catalyst. U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,091 to Fox et al. describes mixing a poly(phenylene ether) resin with water to form and aqueous suspension, then distilling off the water to remove volatile impurities. Japanese patent publication number JP07-138466 describes a reduced-odor composition comprising poly(phenylene ether) resin, carbon black, and a synthetic zeolite. Japanese patent publication number JP09-279013 describes a conductive, reduced-odor composition comprising poly(phenylene ether), polystyrene, carbon black, and an aromatic carboxylic acid hydride.
There remains a need for thermoplastic compositions with reduced volatile emissions.